YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms
The CGUE DEEP Arms is a variant of the ZGMF-515 CGUE seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV. One unit is piloted by Shiho Hahnenfuss. Technology & Combat Characteristics The CGUE DEEP Arms (DEEP standing for Directional Energy Emission exPerimental) is a mobile suit based on the ZGMF-515 CGUE. It is created to test the beam weapon technology that ZAFT obtained from the four stolen G Project mobile suits, and is thus equipped with a pair of experimental beam cannons that are over 10 meters in length. The cannons' large size is due to the presence of a large beam generating unit as well as large cooling systems. These cannons also placed additional burden on the suit's body and to cope with it, existing power and cooling units are replaced by newer, high output ones, and additional units are installed in the backpack. Although the beam cannons' cooling issue is not properly solved, their performance reached expectation and data gained during their usage are used by ZAFT to develop subsequent beam weapons. Besides the cannons, the CGUE DEEP Arms's armaments include a heavy laser sword, a long physical sword with a laser edge, and the standard machine gun used by the original CGUE. The suit also has modified shoulders and legs units, while the head mounted fin-shaped sensor array has been enlarged to improve the precision of the beam cannons' fire and accuracy of the suit's attack while it is hiding behind cover. Armaments ;*JDP8-MSY0270 Directed Thermal Energy Cannon :An experimental beam cannon, a pair of them are mounted on arm units linked to the suit's backpack. The cannons' large size is firstly due to its large beam generating unit, which is designed as such to ensure high reliability, and secondly, huge, powerful cooling systems to mitigate the serious heating issue that occurs during firing. The cannons' cooling systems occupy more than half of the weapons' length, and rather then using entropic control, they rely on a low-reliability super-Peltier/refrigerant type mechanism. After every shot, coolant gas carrying the heat are released from the grey exhaust ports located at the sides; the cannons cannot fire properly if only a small amount of gas is left. Forced firing in such situation will cause a meltdown, destroying the cannons. ;*NOL-Y941 Heavy Laser Sword :A handheld melee weapon developed by ZAFT based on stolen Alliance data. Similar to the Sword Strike's Anti-ship Sword, it has a laser edge for cutting. It is stored on the left side skirt when not in use. ;*MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The standard handheld machine gun carried by CGUE and DINN. It is an improved version of GINN's machine Gun and fires a type of armor piercing round designated "APSV," but is incapable of dealing significant damage to enemies protected by Phase Shift armor. History After the capture of four Earth Alliance prototype mobile suits, several CGUEs were modified with the new beam weapon technology derived from the stolen suits. These units were redesignated YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms (with DEEP standing for Directional Energy Emission exPerimental). One CGUE DEEP Arms was piloted by ZAFT ace Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Squadron, who continued to use the suit even after the introduction of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ rendered it obsolete - this may have been due to her personal connection with the unit as she wanted to fine tune the CGUE DEEP Arms' systems to run the beam cannons properly. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, Shiho fought against Rena Imelia in her GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger. She later took part in a ZAFT mission shortly before the signing of the Treaty of Junius in South America, to prevent the EA from taking total control of the country. Shiho eventually abandoned the outdated CGUE DEEP Arms in favor for a more advanced ZAKU. In one of the Gundam SEED Astray promotional videos, a CGUE DEEP Arms was dispatched to retrieve the severed head of TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type from Lowe Guele. It is unknown if this unit is piloted by Shiho. At the end of the battle, it was left stranded when Lowe's MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame destroyed its subflight lifter. Gallery Cgue-arms-lineart.jpg|Lineart/Specifications/Profile Cgue-arms-lineart2.jpg|Body & weapon details yfx-200-nol-y941.jpg|NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword Yfx-200.jpg CGUE DEEP Arms.png 2745788397829266965.jpg|Shiho vs Rena ZAFT MS 4.png DEEP.jpg GSA-RF-Cgue-Deep-Arms.jpg GSA-RF-Cgue-Deep-Arms-Thermal-Energy-Cannon.jpg N.E.T. Shiho OP.png CGUE DEEP Arms SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla HG_CGUE_Type_DEEP_Arms_Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms" (2004): box art ban926802.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms" manual scan External links *CGUE DEEP Arms on MAHQ